


Family takes works

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Supercorp week 2k17 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a soft meanie, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvers Sisters Week, Day 1, Day 6, Day 7, F/F, Protective Lena Luthor, She is my best friends, Supercorp Week 2K17, sisters night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex tries to get her sister to talk to her, gets really frustrated when she realizes that she's being avoided.   Lena protects Kara from an Irate big sister.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s over, it’s been over for a while now, the invasion, the chaos surrounding it and the mourning. Kara’s been avoiding being with people for a while, a normal thing for her after or during a bad time. Winn just occasionally checks on her through a quick email or a comment on her blog, James share a cup of coffee beside the machine in the break room and they relay the information to others. The difference this time, is that Alex, who normally can get near Kara so simply, cannot seem to get her hands on her sister. 

Usually, Alex knows where Kara is: Her rage warehouse, their mother’s home in midvale or Noonan’s. After a week of looking though? Alex still hasn’t managed to meet with her sister or get her to respond to her calls or texts. James and Winn try to get some kind of update with their usual methods and they play a round of rock-paper-scissor to determine who’s going to tell Alex the response they got. James loses. 

So when Alex visits Catco, of course Kara is out to chase after a story. It’s getting so convenient that Alex is suspecting someone is feeding her sister her location at all time. She stops by James’ office and he seems genuinely uneasy and scared when she sits. “I assume I’m not going to like what you have to say?” 

“Probably not.” James said, exhaling, trying to keep himself composed. “Look, I talked to Kara today, Winn did too and we both got the same answer.” he clear his throat, very nervous. “Kara is er... “ another pause. “I can’t think of a word to indicate the emotions she’s dealing with right now.” he reaches across the desk to grab Alex’s hand and squeeze. “It’s about the fight you had regarding Jeremiah, I know it was a while ago, but she seems pretty upset and told me she needed a bit more time and space, she’s --” 

She interrupt James. Alex closes her eyes, trying to calm herself, failing. “Where is she ?” 

“Do you seriously have to ask ?” James did not even flinch when Alex gave him a fiery glare. 

“Yes.” Alex was one inch away from threatening him and James groaned in frustration. 

“She’s with Lena at L-Corp. And for the record, I’m getting tired of the threats and the tone Alex.”

Alex left his office without a word, not exactly in a hurry but there was a fury to her demeanor, too absorbed with her own thoughts to hear James mutter about needing a drink. 

~~~

Lena’s office was a strange, weird mess: a sports bag lays open right beside the couch, the supergirl outfit folded neatly on one end, alongside a pile of wet or dirty clothes that Kara had changed out of and a small pile of discarded food boxes, only the ones that Kara had been eating in this particular sitting. Kara herself was eating icecream out of a box, wearing a pale grey hoodie with matching sweatpants and barefooted. Her hair loose and her glasses lay on top of the supersuit, a dour expression on her face. Sun-lamps had been set up around the couch, to help her recuperate from the exertion, not quite as effective as her sun bed, but it worked. 

Lena, rocking a rather handsome look: black slacks, black flats and a black button up shirt with rolled up sleeve and popped collar, the CEO was busy with work, as per usual, focusing on making the calls she needed to make, writing emails, securing investors and making some genuine attempt at understanding some technology that their R&D department were working on. Yet, every time there was a little lull in the calls and after a few e-mails, she spent a few minutes looking at Kara, smiling fondly, but remaining quiet. “Do you need anything else, Kara ?” 

“I have everything I need right now, thank you so much for letting me crash here. I needed the quiet to relax.” Kara croaked, her voice as tired as she was, she took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch, having finished her icecream. “You’re sure it’s okay? I’m not bothering you while you work ?” 

“No, no you aren’t bothering me at all. It’s quite nice to have my personal ray of sunshine at my disposal like this.” Lena smiles and quickly add, before Kara can joke about the lamps. “And I’m talking about you.” there is a buzz from the intercom and Kara frowns, worst than even her current condition suggests, rubbing her ears a bit. . 

“Miss Luthor, there is a federal agent here to see you.” Jess’ voice was colder than what Kara was used to, Lena recognized it as the voice Jess used when someone got on her nerves. “Let Agent Danvers in, I’ll deal with her myself.” Lena stood up from behind her desk, giving Kara her softest look before shifting back into C.E.O. mode walking to the door to intercept Alex. This was either going to end in blood or tears, there was no alternative beyond that. 

Kara winced again, pulling the hood of her hoodie up and digging her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, trying to focus on calming her nerves, her arms were already shaking a little bit. She had blown her power two times in the last week, trying to work way too much as a reporter and as supergirl to help finish the repairs to the city. Her mood and mental health had deteriorated rapidly once she had ran out of things to distract herself with, the past year’s hurt catching up with her in a bad way. 

The door opens to reveal Alex, wearing jeans and leather jacket, a furious glare in her eyes, which soften considerably when she sees her sister, lounging in Lena’s couch under those sunlamps, empty box of ice cream at her feet. “Kara!” her frowns deepen when the blonde turn her head away from her, she recognize the little flinch and gesture of when Kara’s senses are overstimulated. Alex’s anger return however, when she sees Lena Luthor stand between her and her sister. 

Lena’s voice is soft, but her tone is steel, arms crossed over her chest and eyes locking with Alex’s. “Mi--Ag--” *a soft sigh* “Alex, Kara is not currently available for visits.” What an awkward way to say something like that. Alex tries to step around Lena to get to Kara but Lena manages to block her with her body, they stood very close to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder. “No. Kara doesn’t want to see you right now. She needs time to heal.” Lena is being firm, but she also knows that if she makes it clear that Kara is resting, she may relent. 

Alex can see it in Lena’s eyes and demeanor, can see beyond the steel and bravado, there is pain and maybe a bit of sympathy toward her, her heartbeat is picking up and her blood is boiling and it’s all starting to simmer down, but not quite. “She’s my sister, I’m here to make sure she’s okay.” 

Lena can feel herself snap, just a bit, when she hears that. “Really, you’re going to say that, to me!?” a harsh whisper, Lena uncross her arms and clench her fist, funnily, the thing that stops Alex from just headbutting the youngest Luthor in the face? Is how she puts those fist on her hips, realizing the woman got that from her sister “You both use that word like family’s some kind magic spell that’s going to make everything simple and fantastic.”

“M-maybe” Alex lower her head, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes and she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. “I just want to protect my sister, I just want to make things better.” Alex sets her jaw and unclench her fist, trying to relax. 

“It’s not enough to throw around that word, this is like any relationship, it take works and sacrifices. You know that already” Lena said with a much softer tone. “Kara’s lucky to have someone like you in her corner, someone who wants a relationship like yours with her to work.” she holds a tear back. “But, right now what Kara needs is time away from you.” Lena consider her words, but her emotions gets the better of her. “I’ll watch over her for you. Please, leave.” 

Kara is just trying not to move, her thumb hastily running over the screen of her phone, trying to compose a message to get it done before Alex can get past Lena and stops her. Lena is watching Alex expectantly, giving her the best ‘Boss’ look she can muster the more she waits to move. 

Alex turns around, hurrying out of Lena’s office, almost running to the door of the elevator, trying really hard not to let out even one sound that Kara could hear and guess her big sister was crying. As soon as the elevator door were closed, Alex couldn’t help but let a huge, shaking breath, one she’s been holding on to for far too long. “Damn it.” punching her own knees in frustration. The moment she escape the elevator, trying to rush for her car, she can hear her cellphone buzzing. 

Kara: Sister’s Night, Sunday, No Yelling. I got the food. 

Meanwhile, Lena had knelt in front of Kara, running her thumbs all over her hands, trying to coax a little reaction out of her, bring her out of the shell she once again shut herself in. Lena was getting used to it after the past few weeks, sensory overloads were common when Kara worked herself too hard..

Kara reaches up to lower the hood from her head. “I miss her, I just wish she’d realize that sometimes I’m scared for her” her voice trembles as she stare into Lena’s eyes. 

“Why?” Lena’s voice is as soft as her touch. 

“For the same reason she’s scared of you.” Kara closes her eyes and lower her head and Lena can’t tell if it’s shame or just pain, she opt to just pull Kara into a soft hug, comforting her and rocking her.


	2. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister's Night following the confrontation between Lena and Alex. Tension and emotions runs their course and what will happen with the sisters as they discuss the hardest matter of all: Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Danvers Sisters Week ! Prompt: Sister's Night

Alex climbs the stairs, her steps as heavy as her heart, she’s between tears and smiles already when she reach the door, knocking on it. She gets a text message almost at the exact same time. A soft, confused frown appears on Alex’s face, pushing the door open.

**Kara:** _Go in when you arrive, Tied up with SG stuff, be there real soon Sorry._

The apartment is filled with boxes, all labeled like one would label boxes when they’re moving, at first Alex gets upset but quickly settles down when she realizes that all of Kara’s belongings aren’t in boxes at all. She investigate further by snooping into an already open box and it seems like someone might be moving in with Kara.

Alex tries really, really hard not to punch through one of the box. Trying to soothe the turmoil already building inside there, both Kara and her had grown apart this last year and this kind of thing should not surprise her. Alex leans against her sister’s broken stove, shutting her eyes and taking whatever time she has left before Kara comes back to center herself.

“Sorry sorry!” Kara lands inside of her apartment through her window, almost stumbling on one of the boxes. Causing Alex to just laugh at the comical allure of the arrival and at the timing of it “One of the lady infernians refugees was a little less than thrilled with the welcoming committee.” Kara super-speeds into her bedroom and comes out wearing low-ride jeans and a red t-shirt with a yellow house-of-el crest on it and without her glasses.

“So I heard” Alex smiles awkwardly at the surrounding boxes Who’s moving in ?” Alex starts moving a few boxes off of the table, so that they could set up their food once it arrived. “I mean, unless you’re replacing everything you own, this is what those boxes mean right ?”

“That’s Lena idea of a joke.” A light laugh carries on an amused tone. Kara helps free the table. “Half of this is actually for a charity, the rest is the stuff she want to leave here for er...” she clears her throat. “date nights.”

Whatever Kara expected from Alex’s reaction, it wasn’t this. Her sister looks bashful, almost ashamed and awkward and she moves closer to her and giving her a hug. Her heartbeat faster, her muscle clenching and the tension rise a bit from her silence.

“I take it you don’t approve.” Kara’s voice was a soft, gentle thing and so were her touches, one hand running over her sister’s back soothingly, her other squeezing her into a hug.

“That shouldn’t matter.” Even if she’s evasive, Kara caught the unspoken answer easily, letting Alex continue. “I don’t want you to get hurt Kara, I’m worried.” Alex said, sitting at one of the stool around the table, her sister remaining standing beside her.

“It does matter Alex, I don’t want you worried about me, I want you to be happy for me.” Kara put two wine glasses on the table, filling them with red wine. Alex eyeing the bottle with a skeptical glance, then the glass of wine and takes a sip, toasting Kara silently, clinging the edge of their glasses together. “Why?”

“Because she’s a Luthor. Because she still talk to her mother even after all she’s done. Because of what her family did to ours.” Alex set the glass down, making a mental note of asking Kara where she the wine later. As it was, the topic seemed to be heading toward a rough tumble to their sister night already.

“That’s a bit of an hypocritical thing to say of you, don’t you think?” Kara sat opposite her sister at the table, drinking from the wine, taking a page from her recent talk with Lena and Cat, trying to show a bit more steel in her interactions. Alex is probably not the easiest one to start with.

“Hypocritical ?” Alex’s voice had an edge now, to her tone, she doesn’t mean to use her general brute-force social tactics, but after doing them for so long, so consistently, sometimes she has a hard time holding herself back. That’s what she tells herself, the truth is that she’s already noticing people fading away from her and she suspect this kind of behavior is to blame

“You’re a Danvers. You still want to talk to Jeremiah after all he’s done. You basically kicked me out of the family when I didn’t blindly accept your take on him.” Kara leans forward, returning the fire, eyes narrowed, paying attention to her sister’s vital signs. She cuts off her sister before she can speak “Oh no, it’s not the same, I agree Alex. But it’s similar enough.” A beat accompanied by a nod “You don’t like her because you see yourself in her, because you recognize something in her that’s hidden inside of you.” she reach across the table and pokes at her sister’s chest, feeling her adrenaline-fueled blood rush. “You are afraid that she’d chose her family no matter what, because that’s what you wish you could do.”

Alex goes through denial, fury and sadness in under a minute, she promised not to yell by accepting the invitation here and she keeps her promises. Alex waits for her throat to loosen before she speaks, she thinks Kara can’t see the tears building in her eyes. Even through the blur of her tears, Kara’s soft eyes are still looking at her in the same way as she always does. “Ouch.” her throat squeezes again, but it’s too late to keep herself in control. Tears on her cheek, she struggle against each of her sobs, losing the battle each time.

Kara watches for a moment, she knows her words were harsh, she’s aware of how words can make or break the day, she’d gotten the lesson more than once. She decides on silence, sliding off her stool and superspeeding to hold Alex in her arms. Her mouth opens for an apology, but she stops herself, just focusing her attention on her sister, comforting her with gentle rubs on her back. “You want to be with Jeremiah, you want to forgive him and I will never stop you from that. But please, don’t hate Lena for wanting the same out of her own family.”

Alex wants to protest, but Kara already brought to light the similarities between their situations and she couldn’t help but see them now and she just buries her face in her sister’s neck, trying to breathe evenly, to stop herself from crying. After a few minutes of trying (and crying) she manages to close the dam and just enjoy the warmth of her sister. “Why don’t you want the same with him?”

“I’d like to have food before I talk about that. It ties in with a lot of other stuff I’ve been wanting to chat about.” Kara hope this wasn’t too much to ask, mainly because she is hungry and also because Alex could often be in a rush to get her answers.

Alex just starts laughing, a wet, warm emotional laugh. “Of course” the laughter is contagious and soon they’re both just leaning into each other, going to sit down on the couch after they order pizzas.

~~~

Between the pizza from the fanciest place in the city, the five side-orders of fries, chicken wings and nuggets, Alex started to suspect something was up with Kara. Not because of the amount of food, no, Kara’s appetite always was this strong. But Kara tended to order on the cheaper side of restaurant usually, tonight is definitely something on Alex’s radar, but there are other questions, more pressing topics on the tip of her tongue. So when she‘s done chatting about how life with Maggie is so nice and domestic and sweet, she quickly feel the awkward silence following the answers to Kara’s questions. “So... when did you figure it out ? Being Gay, I mean ?”

“I’m not gay” Kara leans back into the couch and pokes her sister’s ribs, causing her to recoil. “I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual.” she finishes her slice and then look to Alex. “I just... started thinking when you came out to me. When I started seeing rumors in tabloids about Lena having a paramour, I got jealous and I picked the tabloid up... turns out I was the rumor.”

“As Kara Danvers ? Or Supergirl ?”

“As ‘the cute blonde reporter that used to share a bed with Cat Grant (see our september 2015 edition for that one)’” Kara said with as much deadpan she could muster. Alex just started to laugh, it went from a light laugh to this unstoppable, almost silent laughter. Kara joins in after a minute of just watching her sister try to regain her composure.

It takes Alex a minute before she can recover from the moment, holding her sides, wincing a touch. “Okay, I can see how that could be eyes opening.” a beat and then Alex asked in a softer tone. “Does she know ? I mean, that’s a stupid question, I saw you there with the sunlamps. What I really want to ask is... how did she learn about it ?”

“I told her.” A simple admission, a soft frown on Alex but no words, so Kara continued. “I needed... I’ve been needing some ways to ...stop lying about myself all the time ? I guess figuring out my orientation really put that in focus.” she looks to Alex, moving closer. “You’re my sister, Eliza is my mother and I would never trade any of it for anything, not even for Krypton.” Kara pauses for a moment.“But I am not a human and living like one took a lot out of me. Supergirl helps, but there’s nothing casual or domestic about Supergirl, nothing that feels like everyday.”

Another thing that goes to a ‘for later‘ note, Alex decides to focus their conversation for the evening. “Is that why you have a problem with dad ? Why you won’t call him dad anymore ?” There is nothing but soft whispers between the sisters now, words meant only for each others, not easy words, not simple words but true words.

“He’s shown that he’d throw away that part of me without a second thought.” a beat “Even if it was to save me, save us, it’s still hard to believe that the feelings he claims to act on is sincere.” she rest her forehead against Alex’s shoulder. “It’s him stealing the registry in the first place and then pretending that he’s doing that to placate Lillian and stop her from killing them, maybe just... don’t steal the registry and break our hearts in the first place ?”

“I think I understand.” Alex wraps her arms around her sister and they share a heavy, loud sigh of relief, a weight beginning to lift from both their shoulders. “You’re thinking of coming out to the world as everything you are?” Alex can feel the little shiver over her sister’s body.

“I like the idea more than I would like to actually do it.” A shrug. “Sometimes I go to like, Metropolis or New York and I just walk around with this” she points to her outfit, red shirt and blue jeans with a hint of gold & yellow. “No glasses, hair down.” a soft shrug again. “Some people gives me this look like they think they know me, most don’t care, but I never ... lie? If that make sense ?” she start to speak a normal volume now. “Like, if someone comes up to me and ask if I’m supergirl ? I just say yes...it’s so much simpler.”

“I... would you be open to going on one of these outings with me ?” It takes Alex everything to ask that, because while she does feel strongly against the idea? She also relates to the feeling, the need for truth and honesty in at least one part of her life. Like when she told her mother about being a member of the DEO or when Kara found out about it, like when she was coming out. If her sister wants to have that feeling in her life, she can’t oppose it, but she can be there for and with her.

Kara doesn’t answer with her words, but with a crushing hug, tears in her eyes and a heavy, messy kiss on her sister’s cheek, wet with tears and snot.

“Ew! Kara !” The soft laughter of the Danvers Sisters fills the apartment, the following silence only broken by a very important admission.

“I missed this so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very likely to follow up this chapter with the 'outing' in Metropolis. Also, please leave a comment if you feel like it, I enjoy reading them a lot ^^.


	3. Heroes, Rocks and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outing to Metropolis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Danvers Sisters Week (Prompt: She's my best friend)

It takes entirely too long for them to find the time, between the D.E.O. getting increased demands to hunt down Cadmus by the president, Supergirl being called on to save the day against them a few times more than usual and their girlfriends? Finding time for a visit to another city can be quite difficult. It’s why, around the middle of november, Kara and Alex take ‘sister day’ off of work, girlfriends and take off to Metropolis via Super-flight. 

Alex’s outfit is casual; her yoga pants with dark green and blue motif, two layers of coats to block the cold, carrying a sportsbag for a change of clothes and other necessities. Kara is being just obvious, a blue coat, a red scarf and glove, red boots with jeans, her hair down and her glasses carefully tucked into their case in a pocket. Given that they’re in metropolis, she might pass as a fan of her cousin. 

Arm in arm, they walk through the crowd of a busy street, watching the faces go by, smiles returned to anyone who offered them, the sisters are quiet for a while before Kara notices Alex peeking at her from time to time. “What’s up, you keep looking at me, there’s something on your mind.” 

“I think I’m starting to get it. The feeling you have. I like seeing you this happy.” Alex said albeit reluctantly, sisterly protective instinct are still a thing, she squeeze her sister‘s arm comfortingly. “Also I’ve had some questions on my mind for a while now.” 

“Come on, talk to me Alex.” squeezing her sister’s arm back, careful not to hurt her.

“You remember our last sister’s night ?” Alex pauses and picks through her mental notes. “I spotted a few details that are still bugging me.” 

They cross a street, passing by a few people who stare at Kara that extra bit longer, she waves at them as they pass them by, picking up their whispers. ‘I think that was supergirl’ . Which brings Kara a bright smile, she release Alex’s arm and turn to face the group “If you want a picture I’m right here!” striking the pose, hand-on-hips, floating an inch from the ground for just a moment. 

The group stares, wide-eyed and they backtrack to Kara, taking a few pictures with them, shaking hands, signing a phone case and warming one of the group’s coffee with her heat vision. Once they separate from the group, Alex is leaning against a lamp post a few feet away and looks bashful and shy, a faint shade of pink on her cheek. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Kara seems a little curious there, moving to grab her sister’s arm again and clear her throat. “So, last sister’s night, you had things to talk to me about!” 

Alex peeks back at the people and then to her sister again, was there jealousy?. “Well, first thing first. Where’d you get that bottle of wine ?” 

Kara lets out a bellowing laugh. “Of course that would be your first question.” A short pause before she answers. “Lena’s wine cellar, it’s from a Vineyard in Italy, the bottle is worth like... almost a thousand? It’s ridiculous.” 

“Well it certainly tasted like a thousand bucks.” Alex comments with a bright smile. 

“Lena gave it to me for sister night, said she owed it to you or something.” she smiles fondly. 

“Ugh, I already like her.” her nose scrunch up and she make a fake frowny face. 

Kara is bouncing in place from the very concept of her big sister liking her girlfriend, her giggling laugh filling the cold november air. “What else is on your mind ?” 

They walk into a park, a very large park, with a statue of Superman at the other end of it, Kara is noticing a few people staring at her from a distance. Alex is taking her time, her eyes already a bit wet. “Look I know you get really fu---" Kara is pressing a finger to her sister’s lips and hush her. “There are kids around, Alex, we’re in a park, mind the language.” she playfully scold her sister with a hand on her hips. 

A little girl approach, Maybe five years old, red hair and bright eyes, wearing a super-themed coat and mitts, reaching up to tug at Kara’s sleeve, but she gets very shy and instead tug on on Alex’s sleeve. At the strange demand of her attention, she kneels to be at the little girl’s level. “Is your friend Supergirl ? She looks like Supergirl” she whispers in a very non-subtle way. 

The little girl’s mother comes closer, matching hair and looking embarrassed for a moment. “I’m sorry about that, I got distracted with her brother and she’s usually very shy.” 

Alex smiles brightly at the woman and then back to the little girl. “Yes, my friend here is Supergirl.” 

The little girl seems to immediately believe it, bouncing a bit and offering a hand for Supergirl to shake. “I’m Megan” 

Kara smiles at the woman when there’s this incredulous look about her. “I’m visiting Metropolis, I have family here.” points to the statue and then offers a hand to the little girl, who shakes it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Megan, I have a friend with the same name.”

The mother looks to Alex as if to verify that to be the truth or if it was just to humor the child, Alex confirms with a show of her phone screen to her. “Megan darling, We need to be going home soon, say goodbye” 

“Can I get a picture with you Supergirl ?” The little girl ask, eyes full of hope. Her mother doesn’t ask the question, but it’s pretty clear she’s waiting on Kara’s answers. Kara picks the girl up without any hesitation and invites the mother into the shot as well, letting Alex take the picture with the woman’s phone. 

Once they’re gone, Kara smiles to Alex, her own eyes wet with the emotions. “Sorry for the interruption again.” 

Alex shrugs and smiles, taking a deep breath “I know you get f.. really upset when I bring this up but, how’d you afford the fancy food, and it’s not just sister night, it’s been a few times I’ve seen you eat fancy. This isn’t your style and budget.” 

Kara blushes deeply and stops, searching her handbag for a moment and pulling out her wallet. “Well, being Lee’s girlfriend has...” she sigh “As she, herself, put it, perks” she pulls out a black credit card with the L-Corp logo on it. “She insisted I get one, Lena scolds me if I order from cheap restaurants.” a soft pout and bashful stance. 

Alex smiles, completely endeared to both her sister and Lena at this revelation, she pulls Kara in a hug and for a moment, they keep the silence and the proximity, until they reach the giant statue of Superman in the park, a commemorative plaque at the foot of it. They stare at the names on it. 

In loving memory of those that lost their lives standing against the madness and hatred. In rightful honor of the hero that made their sacrifice worth it. In eternal support of those left behind. 

Beneath are a few lines, carved in Kryptonian and Kara whispers them in her native language. “That is a terrible translation of the lines above.” 

“There was another thing Kara” Alex’s voice is raw, she stares up at the familiar stone form, trying to stop tears from spilling. “You said... you said you wouldn’t trade your family to have Krypton back... I...” Alex’s eyes close, Kara’s arms pull her back into the thousandth hug they share today. 

“I wouldn’t. You’re my family" she rest her forehead on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re my family” she repeat “I would take the chance to get Krypton back, if it didn’t involve trading my family for it, but i wouldn’t leave to return there.” her voice barely a whisper. “my place is here with you.” 

“Oh god you’re making me cry so much, the paparazzi are going to have a field day with this.” a snark-lite tone through the raw emotional energy. Both sisters turn to greet the newcomer.

“Hey, I’m not a paparazzi, that would be Jimmy.” A long haired brunette stands nearby, a smirk on her face along with a camera in her hand, wrapped in a long black coat, piercing eyes and a smug smirk to rival Alex’s, the one and only Lois Lane stands before the Danvers sisters.. “What would I have to trade you ladies for, once in my life, beating Clark to a super-story in Metropolis ?” 

Alex and Kara smiles at each other before just moving in to hug Lois, pulling her into their arms and they answer. “I think a meal at your place tonight would be fantastic. We got a lot of catching up to do!” 

“It’s a deal !” Lois pumps her fist in victory, grinning wide. The sisters laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing hard hitting, I just want to one-up Clark.” 

Lois snaps a few shot of the two women, a few of just Alex and then Kara gets a few more. “So, who’s the lady with you, Supergirl ?” 

Kara takes a deep breath and play-shove Alex’s shoulder, a tender smile. “She’s my hero, I wanted to grow up to be her.” Lois listens and is recording the conversation with her phone. “She’s my rock, the thing that holds me down, the thing I can throw at people when they’re mean to me.” a laugh comes from Alex there “Or something to break down against, to sharpen up.” A sunshine smile from Kara to Alex. “She’s my best friend, forever.” 

Alex is not so sutbly wiping at her eyes. “I have a badass image to maintain Kara you need to stop making me cry in front of the press.” 

“Pfft, you pout to get your way.” Kara waves it off with a grin. 

“Is there something more than friendship ?” Kara semi glare at Lois, Alex rolls her eyes and replies. “She’s like a sister to me.” a wink. “But if you’re asking if we’re gay, Miss Lane. yes, but not with each other.” Kara face-palm and shake her head. Lois laugh a bit. 

“Who ?!” Lois has wide eyes and an excited smile, she is clearly not in reporter mode anymore, but eager to catch up with her extended family, with people that can relate with her on different levels.

Alex goes first. “An NCPD Detective, Maggie Sawyer.” she gives a glance to Kara. “Maggie and I talked about... being out in public already.” she gets a thumbs up. 

Then Lois turns to Kara and moves closer, leaning in with a curious smile, as if putting a bit of pressure. “Miss Zor-El, who’s the lucky Lady ?” 

“She doesn’t want to go public with that yet.” a sad smile to Alex who joins her, taking her arms in hers. 

“If you’re comfortable with It, we can talk about it in private, off the records later, okay?” Lois said with a bright smile. “Let’s get going home, I need to start cooking now, Two supers on the same meal.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Clark catch up! Kara comes out to him and a discussion ensue about her recent bout of self discovery.

The home is found on the edge of the Metropolis urban area, two cars parked in the driveway, each of which have the fuzzy pink dices hanging from the mirror. Lois is in the kitchen and has chased the three others out of it, unwilling to share the space, citing their general uselessness in cooking and a little bit of a taunt about the supers using their heat vision to cheat. Clark, Alex and Kara thus decided to watch the national news in the meanwhile, the current report is talking about a illicit alien fighting ring set in Metropolis something that reminds them of what happened a while ago in National City. Just when the sisters are about to mention something, the news cut to split screen where someone is interviewing the detective who was in charge of the similar investigation at the NCPD: Maggie Sawyer

Alex makes grabby hands toward the TV along with a surprised face, putting a hand onto her chest to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest and into the TV. “Ugh, she turns me into mush.” she mumble and beam at the absolutely endearing, sunny smiles both her sister and Clark are giving her right now.

“That’s the lucky girl?” Clark points at the screen “I see the same ring on her finger, are you engaged!?” he seems to be positively radiant at the idea, standing up to celebrate with a hug the moment Alex nods. He spins her around and squeezes her in an almost crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you, the love-struck look agrees with you.”

Kara is just happy giggling on the couch right there, watching Clark and Alex hug it out, listening to her sister gush over how smart Maggie is, how cute she is when she smiles and how they worked together over the alien fighting ring. Her heart is fluttering too, she knows now he won’t mind her dating a girl, at least. She goes to adjust her glasses, forgetting she’s not wearing them.

“You should totally come over at Christmas, you can meet her and we can make some proper introduction, she knows who Kara is.” Alex points to her on the couch and this seem to make Clark smiles brighter, if Alex let her know about Kara? The woman is good in his book.

“Yeah, I should visit more often, but with what happened last time I was there...” he seems a little worried there, looking to Kara “I wasn’t sure it was a good idea for me to show up, I know the aftermath of the fight was pretty rough for you.”

“Pfft, I don’t mind you showing up ever, Kal.” Kara said with a bright smile, she knew her cousin was way more humans in his ways of thinking and it used to bother her, these days? She was less bothered by it, though with the smell of Lois’ cooking starting to fill the air, Kara was growing nervous about the discussion that were incoming, her heart rate picking up. She wasn’t sure how Clark would react to the news of her and Lena, even knowing he wouldn’t mind the fact she’s a woman.

“For Christmas, we could fly in Martha and Jonathan ?” Alex suggested, bumping shoulders with Clark, suggesting with a little smug smile. “I mean, we totally have the space and I’m pretty sure it’d be popular.”

“I’ll ask, I’m sure they’d love to visit National City !” he immediately makes a note on his notebook about calling them, doodling a little christmas tree beside the note.

Lois came out from the kitchen, hands on her hips, hair in a bun, looking like she’s out of a warzone a bit and points to them “Either of you want to super-speed the part where you set the table?” she walks up to Clark and kiss his cheek, him and Kara super-speeds out of the living room and Lois goes to sit right beside Alex. “Your fiancée is lovely, I googled her.” she pokes at the ring on her finger.

“I admit I’m still a little bit nervous.” she said with a whisper and shrugs her shoulder, looking back to the kitchen and then back to Lois, who was already smirking.

“I understand why you would be.” Lois has this little smug smile, shrugging. “Clark doesn’t know, but, there weren’t a lot of likely candidate.” she explains how she just happens to knows. “Plus I might have a bet with Cat Grant.” Alex and Lois starts to laugh, drawing the attention of the Supers.

“Table is set!” Kara announces peeking around the Kitchen’s door, while Clark makes bunny ears behind her head, which quickly turn into a bit of a tickle fight between the two Kryptonians.

Alex and Lois both head to the Kitchen and serve the food, it’s simpler that way if they want to have any significant portion of it left. The size of the meal makes Alex laughs a little bit, setting down the plate in front of Kara and Clark. Then she return to the kitchen to help Lois make their own plates.

“You look a little nervous, Kara.” He gives her a caring look, reaching to squeeze her arm, she smiles and blush a little bit, staring at the plate, struggling not to smile too much. He smiles. “Come on share, nothing you’ll say will end up in the newspaper.” he jokes.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something, well, I have a lot of things I want to discuss with you. I’m not sure how... well this is going to go and I’m really nervous.” Kara pokes at her food a bit, looking at Clark then. “I don’t want us to fight, I don’t think I could handle that right now.”

“Okay, this sounds pretty big, what’s the matter ?” He leans forward slightly, paying attention to his cousin, squeezing her arm and waiting for her to talk.

Kara takes a deep breath, holding it in for a moment. “I’m dating Lena Luthor.” She exhales the words in a nervous, shuddering voice, staring at Clark, hoping to see something like hope. She tries to add something but the word just aren’t coming out.

“Kara...” Clark stands and drags her into a hug, squeezing as hard as he can. “It’s okay, I promise it’s okay.” there’s a shuddering breath from her, her emotions rushing to the surface. “I’m not saying Christmas won’t have a bit of an awkward talk between the two of us, but I’ll bring her a bottle of wine.”

“Her favorite vineyard is in France, though I suppose an Italian bottle could do.” Kara laughs as she wipes her eyes, shaking her head little bit. “She’s a bit of a delicate princess when it comes to wine.”

Clark laughs a little bit, releasing the hug. “I’ll remember to get her something good. In the meantime, you tell her I am happy for you two, okay?”

Kara nods, bouncing a bit in place and then, realizing that the food is done being served, she sit back down and start to eat slowly, once Alex and Lois have sit back down.

Conversation is made, the recent invasion, the rebuilding, the various spikes of anti-alien sentiment and the success of their work against it. The topic veers into the future a few times, what projects are hanging and each time Kara seems to get nervous, each time avoiding answering or participating too much. Lois however is wise to the tactic and when the topic seem to return, she goes on the attack.

“So Kara, you have a project or two right? Come on share with us.” she smiles, eyes shining with curiosity.

Alex looks at Lois, making an ‘ease up’ gesture with her hands, knowing her sister’s nerves were going up, having guessed what was making her this way already.

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay ?”

“Me and Alex are in Metropolis because I...” she takes a deep breath. “Since I realized I’m bisexual, I ...I’ve had issues with hiding who I am.” she looks at Clark, focusing on him mainly. “I’m tired of lying, I’m tired Clark.” she takes a pause, considering her words. “I don’t know how it is for you, not for sure. But Kara Danvers is not the entirety of who I am, I’ve repressed part of me for too long and with everything coming into focus, I don’t know if I want to ...pass as human anymore.”

Lois has her eyes wide opened and looks to Alex, who is looking mostly nervous there. they exchange a little squeeze of their hands.

Clark is listening and he seems a little surprise for a moment, but he nods. “It’s different for me, I admit, I feel like Clark is more me than Superman.” there is a gentle smile, comforting. “You remember where we were born, It shaped you, I understand what you’re saying.” he clears his throat, maybe getting a bit emotional. “That’s what I meant too, when I said to figure out the balance between the two, you simply didn’t reach the same conclusion as I did.”

“I do that sometimes, visit a city and walk around with these clothes, no glasses, just being me. Not lying about who I am in reality when people stops me.” she shrugs her shoulder. “I... not right now, but I would eventually like to stop pretending I’m not Supergirl, but that sort of puts you in the spotlight too and I didn’t want to do that without telling you or knowing if you had problems with it.”

Alex and Lois are listening to the conversation, Lois seems just a little bit nervous, but she’s absorbed by the two Kryptonian’s conversation. Alex is discreetly wiping her eyes, recognizing how much effort Kara is putting into shaping her own life.

“I admit I’m a little unsure I want the additional scrutiny, but at the same time, I do get that you need to be yourself.” he pokes at his food, pensive and looks to Lois for a moment, then back to Kara. “I’m not going to stop you, but I would prefer if you’d warn me if you’re going to make a public announcement, just so me and Lois can consolidate a bit.”

Kara smiles and shrug “I might just start saying I’m an alien rather than Supergirl, if that make sense. That... feels like the part that’s been bothering me” she points to her stomach, as if to indicate where the odd feeling came from.

Clark reaches for the bottle of wine, pouring a glass to himself, to Kara, raising his glass in the air in a toast. “To being true to yourself” all of them joined in the toast, clinking their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Danvers Sister Week day 1 (this Sunday)


End file.
